


Snake's Body

by corpsefluid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Disembowelment, Exsanguination, Gore, Guro, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More on the subject of Ocelot coping with progressively more warped sexual fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake's Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is half an apology for posting Cat Farts which I am no longer actually sorry for no matter how embarrassed I am, and half just because it's been a long time since I did something along these lines.
> 
> Old school guro/necro times awaaaaaaay.

Snake was hanging by his ankles from a rope almost like butchered cattle on a hook, his feet going purple from cut circulation. Just under the tie was pale and bloodless from gravity pulling the blood to his head. Unconscious and beautiful, his body limply, stretched out, with his cock hanging flaccid against his stomach, nestled against thick brown pubic hair trailing to his belly button.

Ocelot ran his hands down Snake's body, sliding over his thighs, across his stomach, down his chest to his neck.

Snake's pulse was faint, but it was there. His body was still warm with life even though his breathing was barely detectable.

All Ocelot needed to do was pull Snake's head back by his hair and slice his throat. His heart and gravity would do the rest.

The silver metal of the knife ripped through flesh, arteries and muscle easily. Blood burst from the wound, a hard arterial spray that died to a gushing as the pressure began to fail, Snake's neck spread wide leaving the meat and tubes on display as his life force poured out of him into a bucket.

For a few brief moments Snake's one eye was wide open, his body thrashing as his heart raced to bring blood to his brain only to pour it into the bucket. Growing weaker with every pulse that only drained him further.

Smiling, Ocelot released Snake's hair, watching the gore pour over his dying face, soaking his beard, dripping off his chin and nose, covering his face bit by bit. Ocelot was so hard, it was nearly painful how tight his trousers were, but there was work to do if he wanted to keep Snake. Removing the blood would help, but it wouldn't preserve the body entirely.

It was the organs that played the biggest part in decomposition, when all the things that kept you alive turned against you and started consuming that which used to provide for them. It was like the rabbits he'd dressed in field training, Snake wasn't a rabbit but the principles wouldn't be too different and he certainly wasn't going to skin him.

Finding the hollow, Ocelot slid the knife in right underneath his ribs, not too deep, just enough to split the skin, fat and muscle, he didn't want to break the organs and ruin the body. The cut only seeped a little blood that hadn't quite drained, as Ocelot ran the cut right up to his pelvis. Pulling the layers of meat that once made up Snake's stomach apart, Ocelot used the knife again to slit the membranous sack holding the soft organs, stepping back to make sure nothing hit his boots as the organs dropped.

Shoving the bucket full of blood aside with his boot, Ocelot pulled a new bucket under the body. Although the offal was hanging, it wasn't quite detached. Ocelot needed to cut the connections and pull what was still in his body cavity out.

Despite both already being a mess, Ocelot shed his gloves and his jacket before he continued. Taking a moment to knead his dick through his trousers before he took the knife up again. No matter how badly he wanted it, he had to finish first. Snake was too important to waste his body just because he couldn't wait.

Reaching into the corpse, Ocelot began methodically separating the organs from the meat. Cutting the connective tissue and out bound tubes, taking meticulous care with the intestines, stomach and bladder so they didn't spill as went from the body to the bucket. Wetly settling against the cold metal, it was all still so fresh and warm he could see the steam coming off it, condensation forming on the edges of the metal.

The other parts didn't need as much care unless he planned to eat them. Most of them could be removed with the other contents of the abdominal cavity, but the last part would be trickier.

It would have been easier to cut Snake open the rest of the way and crack his ribs, but this way would do less external damage. Breaking open his diaphragm, Ocelot reached into Snake's chest cavity, feeling out the lungs and heart so he could cut and rip them out through the first incision.

Reaching in up to the shoulder just pressed his erection up against the corpse, reminding him of the urgency here. He may have hurried a little more than he should have for how desperate for a bit of relief he was, but he did get the organs out relatively clean. The lungs could go with the rest of the offal, but the heart, Ocelot thought he might keep it.

Wouldn't be hard to preserve, he had the chemicals on hand.

Now the body cavity was cleared though, there were more pressing concerns. He still needed to do some things while the body was still hung, but they could wait for this at least.

Ocelot very nearly ripped something in the hurry to undo his belt and trousers. His cock was positively dripping with pre-come once he got it out, his pants were damp with far more than just blood because of how he'd waited.

Now Snake's body was in no danger of being wasted, he could finally enjoy it.

Ocelot knelt down, running his hands through Snake's wet hair. As eager as he was, he couldn't decide just where he wanted to fuck first. The mouth seemed rather dull with the options available to him now.

Lifting Snake's eye patch, Ocelot briefly fingered the empty socket that lay underneath. It was tempting, but no. Too shallow for how badly he wanted to be moving his hips. The much larger and far more recent wound in his neck though...

The meat of it spread wide by the weight of his skull. The wet stump was deliciously inviting for his cock, and since he'd have to sew it up later this was the only chance he'd have at it. With a little poking and prodding, Ocelot made his decision.

Lining everything up with his hands, Ocelot sat up on his knees and guided his hard cock into the open throat hole, sliding into the warm, wet meat easily.

The slick meat was strangely tight, gripping him wonderfully as he fucked what was once Snake's throat. Wrapping his arms around the torso, Ocelot jerked up against the body, pressing his cheek against Snake's cooling abdomen. His movements rough and inelegant as he needily slid his erection in and out of the torn flesh.

Snake's body felt every bit as good as he imagined it might, and he wasn't even using the parts meant for it. Better yet, like this, Snake was his forever. After he finished with all this he could have this body whenever, however he wanted, as many times as he wanted. Ocelot's cock throbbed with that thought.

Pulling down on the body, Ocelot desperately tried to get more leverage for his thrusts, trying to get deeper inside Snake's throat despite his balls pressing right up against the meat, smearing blood over the soft skin.

Coming took Ocelot completely by surprise, it took far less time than he thought it would and he hadn't felt it approaching until it was already happening. Riding it out, pressing his cock deep into the meat, Ocelot pressed his cheek against Snake's empty belly with a shuddering groan.

Pulling out left the milky red-tinted fluid dripping from the freshly fucked meat-hole, mixing with the rest of the gore. It'd disappear when he hosed out the body cavity, but right now it was an attractive sight.

Lifting the dangling head, Ocelot looked at Snake's upside down face. Covered in blood and the dead eye staring blankly at nothing he was beautiful. Sliding the patch back over the empty eye socket, Ocelot pressed a chaste kiss to the cool, slack, bloody lips.

Then, Ocelot woke up.

Waking up to a throbbing erection wasn't an uncommon occurrence these days, especially after a warped dream like that, but this time he wasn't just hard. The inside of his pants were damp and sticky too.

So not only was he painfully aroused, he'd come in his sleep too.

There wasn't much he could do about it, the dreams got more horrific when he tried to suppress the thoughts or how his body responded to them.

Reaching into his underwear Ocelot tried continuing the scenario he'd dreamt about. After he'd cleaned the body and taken it down from the ceiling.

The meat would be paler once the blood was rinsed off, like what you saw in butcher's shops, and his belly would hang open with nothing inside.

He could just climb between his legs, and take the time to hold Snake's limp, bloodless cock in his hands. He'd probably be cut and even flaccid, more than a handful, though his dick was useless to him like this it didn't hurt to appreciate the aesthetic before he fucked his new toy.

There wouldn't be much to grip him inside the cadaver now, but he'd make it work. The corpse's dry arsehole wouldn't offer nearly enough in the way of resistance to need lubrication. It was all just meat at this point, he could squeeze the dead muscle of Snake's backside together to give himself more friction as he fucked it.

The body would loll along with his thrusts, unable to do anything without his moving it, and he could have him over and over again like this.

Just him and Snake.

_Adamska and John._

Ocelot was startled by how quickly he came with the thought, making his already sticky underwear even stickier in barely half a minute.

Flopping back on his bed Ocelot was left to wonder if maybe there _really was_ something wrong with him.


End file.
